And Over Afternoon Tea
by AllShadesOfGreen
Summary: Summary: While his father made him study the history books in their house, Gill gets a friendly visit from a certain farmer. (Gill/ Angela) (Sort of sequel to Thawing Hearts Over Lunch)


Over Afternoon Tea

Summary: While his father made him study the history books in their house, Gill gets a friendly visit from a certain farmer. (Gill/ Angela)

Author's Note: Someone wanted another Gill story, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it, I know I did when I beat boredom with this baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Gill sighed in exasperation as he flipped another page of his book. It wasn't really every day that you would see the future mayor of Castanet bored out of his mind. If it happened, Luke would normally be the first to know. God, he should have taken up Chase on that offer to help him out in the Brass Bar. Or, he could have gone with Carter to some kind of expedition in a random ruin in a nameless place.

Honestly, he could be doing _anything_ but this…

As his steely blue gaze continued to read the emotionless words on the large leatherback he was reading, Gill thought of all the other things that he could be doing if he weren't studying. His body language defied everything people on the outside thought he was doing. Seriously, why did he need to know about French wars? As long as he wasn't in any, he didn't really care.

Gill knew a lot of things. And the majority of them were basically everything he needed to know- politics and the like. Other people thought that Gill enjoyed his time alone studying, but what Gill thinks about all this is a completely different thing.

The truth was, he didn't really enjoy studying that much. Reading, memorizing, taking notes, all this was for the sake of being smart, and even that seemed irrelevant. Don't get him wrong, he liked being the smartest and the wittiest, but really, what was the point if he got bored doing it? He needed fun too! Who found fun in books anyway?

Gill tore his eyes from the book for a moment, and instead moved his gaze to the view behind the window.

It was a wonderful day. The sun's rays were just kindly grazing the grass, and the clouds didn't make it all that hot. Gill couldn't feel it, but he was certain that the summer breeze felt great. The children of the village were wearing big grins on their faces as they flew their kites, and the adults with them were smiling up to the sky as if thanking the Harvest King for this wonderful day.

The sight looked beautiful… too bad Gill was stuck with these _stupid_ books.

Sighing again and reaching for the Earl Gray tea, Gill returned to reading his book.

All of a sudden, the rhythmic sound of a fist knocking on wood came to his ears. For a moment, his expression lit up. Finally, something to do!

Hiding his subtle display of joy, he walked towards the door. When he opened it, he found himself staring into the big, brown orbs of Angela Willows.

The girl before him smiled. "Good afternoon Gill!" she said.

Gill nodded in acknowledgement. "And a good afternoon to you too, Angela." A giddy sort of feeling rose in Gill's stomach. Damn, that feeling from before came back to him… Yes, he still hasn't forgotten that small moment of procrastination back in Sundae Inn. Really, he could do without remembering so many irrelevant things.

Shaking off his train of thought, he returned his focus to Angela. "To what do I owe this visit? Surely, you could be doing better things," With this good of a day, you would think that a person like Angela would be fishing with Toby or wander about in the square.

He didn't know but those activities sounded quite refreshing right now...

"Oh, I finished my work early at the farm, and I just thought that I could maybe come and see you. We don't talk very often, and it looks like you don't get that much visitors," she explained, noticing the empty feeling in the house. Gill rarely blushed, so it shouldn't really be a question as to why he was having trouble keeping down the warmth seeping onto his pale cheeks.

Angela came to see him? The only visitors he ever got were those pesky politicians from wherever- they don't even bother with small talk. Recently, Gill was wondering if he really was that unapproachable as the villagers made him out to be. Not only that, this person who made him feel giddy was nice enough to pay him a visit. The feeling was electrifying, to put it simply.

Getting over his shock, Gill composed himself and gestured inside. "Alright then, I appreciate it. Come on in,"

The two of them walked into the living room, and Gill pointed at the couch- a cue for Angela to sit. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll go and make some tea for you." He said, already walking towards the kitchen to brew some more Earl Grey. Angela smiled and mouthed a thank you to him.

As he waited for the kettle to whistle, Gill tapped his finger upon the counter while gazing outside again. The sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter than before since Angela came… did it? Maybe that was just him… He shook his head. There he goes, thinking about Angela again. That girl had a mysterious way of working, and it irritated him to not be able to figure her out.

When the water was boiled and the teabags were placed, he set the elegant porcelain set on the tray and carried it to the coffee table, where Angela had been waiting. With his hand on the sugar spoon, he asked her. "How much sugar?"

Angela shook her head. "That's okay, I'll do it myself." Gill looked at her expectantly.

"Are you sure?" Angela nodded. "Then I'll leave the tea to you." With a sigh, he started walking back to his seat in .the study.

"Where are you going?" asked Angela as she started placing sugar into her teacup.

"Back to my boring study," he replied, flipping open the bookmarked leatherback. Angela frowned, stirring her tea carefully.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked him again.

"Goodness, no, your company makes this tolerable." Gill answered, once again trying to register the words on the book. He wanted to groan when he realized that this section was about the Fourth Coalition.

He couldn't see her pout because his back was turned, and he really shouldn't. He didn't know what he would do if he saw her pout- heck he didn't even know how he'd deal with her anyway. Damn her and her uncanny ability to trigger reactions…

Angela rested her chin on her hand as she continued pouting. "Gill, you could be doing so much better stuff out there right now,"

"Tell me about it," he said very curtly, trying to not let his focus waver. That was proving really hard right now considering Angela was in the same room.

The brunette left her tea to cool, and strolled over to where Gill was reading. Not even bothering to be stealthy, she took the book from him.

"I was reading that!" He yelled in protest as he tried to retrieve the book. However, Angela wouldn't hear it and she pulled the book farther away from his reach.

"I don't want to see you bored. What are you reading, anyway?" she asked, still keeping the book away from Gill and trying to read its title.

"Some tiresome book about the Napoleonic Wars, now give it back!" Gill would deny standing on his toes just to reach the book. Angela was a foot shorter than him too…

"Oh. Too bad, you're going to read it sometime, somewhere else. You, my friend, need some fresh air." She said as she set the book down on the study table, and dragged Gill by the arm towards the outside.

"W-where are you taking me?" Gill demanded from her, trying to not notice the fact that he was being dragged by Angela.

"Anywhere; as long as you don't have to study," She replied subtly

, apparently still intent on getting him out of the house. Gill was about to open his mouth in protest, but was stopped when Angela clamped it shut with her hand. "And no buts, you're going no matter what."

Gill just sighed, and let the girl drag him. "You do realize that you're making me disobey my father's orders, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So why do you insist on dragging me away from my studies?"

"You need to live a little, Gill."

'Live a little'… It sounded like a fad to Gill, but now that he thought of it, he really did need to live a little. He's spent a fair amount of time indoors, studying. He needed this.

Ah, well, he always did think that his father was too light on rules, so what's a short break from studying?

And besides, Angela was helping him.

Wait… Angela…

And once more, the annoying feeling in his stomach came back to play with him. Damnit… Oh well, he'd deal with that later.

Right now he wanted to have some fun.

CUT!

Author's Note: So glad that's over… This was kind of fun to write, and I'm kind of proud of it! Hahaha, well, I'm out. By the way, I have never played Animal Parade before, so I have no idea what Gill's house really looks like, or what he's really like. So he may seem a bit OOC in this one…

Gill: You have that one part write,

Me: Anyway, that's it for me, Gill?

Gill: *sighs* AllShadesOfGreen does not own Harvest Moon. Anything involving Harvest Moon that is in this fan fiction belongs to Natsume.

Ciao~


End file.
